


污水二厂脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [19]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水二厂脑洞01

还是陈斌X金威廉，但是这个脑洞和前面的不是一个系列，所以这是污水二厂（自豪）。

大概就是珍珍死了之后觉得陈斌傻逼，没有必要为了他留恋人间，就愉快地投胎去了，所以没有珍珍。  
金威廉死了。  
死的挺冤的。  
就战队打完比赛，过马路，被酒驾闯红灯的司机撞死了。  
司机也死了，所以就很蛋疼，就也没办法报仇。按照阴间的规矩，金威廉要是去找他老婆孩子报仇也行，也能了结宿怨投胎，结果金威廉看了看人家小孩才点点大，老婆哭的死去活来的，不忍心。  
算了算了当个鬼吧，等着那个司机在地狱里赎完了罪，金威廉去投胎也行。  
但是鬼知道要多久，那个司机平时不干好事，要轮到酒驾肇事大概得几百年哦。  
所以金威廉就很苦逼，他怨气不重，白天也能出来，但是因为是个阴魂，别人也看不见他。  
只能晚上出门。  
晚上出门搞毛啊，只能去网吧通宵哦。  
还好父母和朋友都爱他，逢年过节这个纸钱烧的地府都单独给他开了个VVVVVVVVIP客户服务通道，只要一想着取点钱花，就有个前凸后翘175的火辣鬼差出来拿着pos机帮他刷卡。  
哦，其实冥币和软妹币是可以转换的，要是活人收了冥币卖东西给鬼，可以按照面值积攒功德。  
金威廉拿着冥币买了手机，冲了网吧会员，天天打游戏。  
自定义模式鬼房间一度成为灵异话题。  
有天金威廉手机摇到个男人，看样子觉得可能也是个鬼，哎呀大家都是鬼，交个朋友一起开黑啊，金威廉哥哥生前可是神之一手ADC，带你从郊区青铜上王者不太行，上个白金还是轻轻松松的啦。  
结果人家只是阴沉而已。  
但是金威廉死了很久了，久到那次醉驾追尾造成的死亡案件早就被人遗忘，他也喜欢人类的温暖呀，可是网吧里的大家都不在意这些。  
金威廉想碰碰热乎的皮肤。  
陈斌看着是冷的，可是很暖。  
陈斌也发现不对了。  
这个白发大男孩是半透明的。  
但是他没害怕——珍珍刚死的那段时间，他总是做梦，整宿整宿的梦到珍珍的死状，珍珍死的时候其实比我们看到的样子要惨多了，右边的脸和身体都被擦到见骨。  
珍珍要是恨他、来纠缠他，他反而不觉得有什么。  
可是珍珍头七过了之后，他就梦到珍珍又那么漂亮，穿着好看的裙子说：“陈斌，我走了，你继续啊。”  
珍珍一点都不在意他了，他看到珍珍去的路的尽头是一座公寓楼，二层阳台上站着一个面目模糊的男人，左手抱着一个小女孩，肩膀上还坐着个小男孩。珍珍走着走着就白了头发，佝偻了背，然后她和那个同样变老了的男人一起站在光芒里消失了。  
妈的。  
为什么。  
陈斌唾弃自己。  
他觉得自己可能也就这样儿了，又渣又恶心。  
所以对着约到的漂亮男孩是个鬼的事实一点都不害怕，甚至还有点雀跃。  
——自己可能会被吸干精气死亡，死状痛苦可怕，自己应得的。  
所以搞金威廉的时候格外卖力。  
金威廉受不了了。  
太多了——  
被肉棒插进去的时候就差点逃跑，滚烫的一根，而且金威廉的身体整体是半透明的，肉棒插进去模模糊糊可以看到。  
然后射精，精液其实比体温凉，可是对于鬼来说就不是。  
金威廉被精液烫到阿黑颜。  
最后真的被陈斌按着灌了一肚子精液，陈斌看着半透明的金威廉小腹那里一团的乳白色，觉得真他妈的色情。  
这是淫鬼吧？  
然后又按着搞了起来。  
任由金威廉怎么哀求都不行，陈斌是抱着被榨干而死的信念搞他。  
结果没有哦。  
请不要随便污蔑鬼魂。  
鬼魂确实喜欢热度和阳气，但是也不会随便吸收好吗，大家都想投个好胎以后运气好点，这种坏人品的事情是不会做的。  
不过啊，如果是人类自愿给予，就没有关系。  
反过来，如果人类愿意给予一个善良的鬼魂阳气和精气，也是会抵消自己的业报、甚至延年益寿的。  
就是这么简单，非常自动化，地府甚至不需要专门建一个机构。  
所以陈斌搞了金威廉一晚上，大家都得到了好处。  
金威廉可以白天被人看见了、白天也可以摸到东西了。  
陈斌觉得神清气爽，非但没有被鬼吸干的感觉，反而有种常年精神衰弱失眠之后忽然睡了个无梦的9小时觉一样。  
陈斌：？？？  
金威廉：？？？  
然后就搞到一起了。  
每天晚上金威廉吃精液吃到饱，小腹那里永远都有一团乳白色。  
隔着半透明的质感，可以看到自己的阴茎是怎么在他体内肆虐的。  
而且鬼魂的话就没有常规的脏器这类的东西啦......  
所以，只要插进去，就可以是极品肉穴。  
超棒的。  
咽反射还是有，但是口交的时候同样可以看到自己的阴茎在喉咙里的样子。  
太棒了啊。  
这根本就是淫欲之鬼啊！  
搞了真的蛮久的，金威廉一直在陈斌家住着。  
结果有天地府来人通知金威廉，最近地狱裁决的效率大大提高，那个司机已经赎罪结束，你可以投胎啦。  
金威廉有点舍不得，但还是走了，跟陈斌诀别。  
陈斌又阴沉了。  
但是回去地府，工作人员愁啊。  
白无常：小老弟你怎么回事？  
黑无常：小老弟你上辈子是不是拯救了世界？  
金威廉：？？？  
白无常：小老弟啊你知不知道你榜上那个男人他罪孽很重但是他自愿用阳气和精气养着你所以他的罪孽完全消解了而你这是渡人的大功德啊。  
黑无常：而且小老弟啊你吃了太多阳精这个样子是没办法投胎的简单来说你刷不过去闸机啊。  
金威廉：？？？  
看着跟他解释不清楚，干脆直接给了金威廉一张机票把他送回人间。  
当然，跟着他一起走的还有前凸后翘的175火辣鬼差，专门在他想刷卡的时候出现递上黑卡、pos机，现在移动支付普及了，nfc手环也给他准备了一条，还是镶钻的。  
阴沉了一两个月的陈斌见到金威廉回来了，按着就艹。  
金威廉被艹到哭天喊地，没有用哦。  
总之就变成了被陈斌用精液养着的可爱鬼魂，而“此账号已注销”却仍然占据五百强之位的ADC玩家的灵异传说仍旧存在。


End file.
